


When the prince is the damsel in distress

by shadowkey



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Damsels in Distress, F/M, Happy Ending, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	When the prince is the damsel in distress

"Il principe Vision è stato rapito, chiunque sia in grado di salvarlo dalle grinfie di quei criminali avrà una lauda ricompensa da parte del regno e un favore personale dal principe" questo era il proclama che aveva lanciato l'araldo della città. una situazione che poteva fare gola a molti nella città, ma nessuno era talmente folle da essere disposto ad andare contro i suoi rapitori, un gruppo di uomini talmente forti e potente che agli occhi di molti sembravano fatti di metallo, un'impresa folle che nessuno con una famiglia da proteggere avrebbe accettato.  
Ma per fortuna del nostro principe vi era una persona disposta a farlo, una ragazza che nessuno prendeva sul serio nella città, era una grande combattente e sapeva cosa fare e quando farlo, aveva perso tutto nella vita non gli era rimasto nessuno affetto quindi decise che tentare quell'impresa potesse essere qualcosa che faceva per lei. Quella mattina decise di indossare la vecchia armatura di suo fratello e andare con il suo cavallo bianco alla volta della torre dove presumibilmente il principe era tenuto prigioniero, arrivata lì sguainò la spada e la rese magica con la sua magia e iniziò a fare fuori tutti i nemici uno ad uno, poi arrivò in una stanza dove c'erano dei nemici ancora più forti ancora più grossi e con un drago, allora la donna tolse il mantello e lo animò magicamente per farlo inseguire dal drago e distrarre le altre guardie, intanto lei iniziò a salire le scale a chiocciola e trovò due guardie che stavano scendendo, lei li batte a colpi di spada facendoli cadere dalla scala e proseguì fino a una piccola porta che dovette scardinare in quanto bloccato e all'interno della stanza trovò il principe che era legato con delle corde e imbavagliato in un angolo della stanza, Wanda tagliò le corde "Ora dobbiamo correre sotto ed uscire non abbiamo molto tempo" disse al principe con voce cavernosa, il principe annuì e i due corsero via dalla Torre e salirono a cavallo, una volta arrivati lontano i due si fermarono "Grazie per avermi salvato messere, posso sapere il vostro nome?" chiese il principe "Non è importante, ora la riportiamo al castello prima che qualcuno ci insegua" disse ancora con voce profonda per evitare sospetti "Su messere potete dirmi quale sia il vostro nome, devo sapere chi ringraziare per avermi salvato dalle grinfie dei perfidi criminali" disse tentando di scoprire il viso del cavaliere che si allontanò prima che lo potesse fare.  
All'improvviso videro una freccia infuocata arrivare verso di loro, Wanda si gettò subito davanti al principe per bloccare la freccia ma questa la colpì e cadde a terra ferita, l'elmo che le copriva la testa cadde anch'esso mostrando il volto della ragazza, il principe la guardò "Allora siete una fanciulla" disse guardandola e togliendole la freccia dal corpo. "Ora vi medico e poi verrete con me al castello", prese una delle bende con cui Wanda si era coperta il viso e gliela legò a coprire la ferita sul fianco "Ora potreste dirmi il vostro nome gentildonna?" chiese il principe "Il mio nome è Wanda, vostra altezza e ho intrapreso questa avventura consapevole dei rischi che correvo" rispose al principe "Allora Wanda, siete in grado di muovervi?" la ragazza si alzò lentamente, il principe la mise a cavallo e poi si mise a galoppare verso il castello dove trovò delle guardie "Questa è la damigella che mi ha salvato, fatela curare dal medico di corte e portatele rispetto, perchè ella sarà la nuova principessa del regno" disse guardando Wanda dolcemente e poi le diede un bacio, Wanda sorrise era consapevole che quella missione per quanto fosse le avrebbe dato una nuova vita.  
Qualche giorno dopo la ragazza si riprese totalmente, il principe la sposò e i due vissero al castello per sempre felici e contenti.


End file.
